Dance With Me
by JuliaStillWater
Summary: Kagome got accepted to Shikon No Tama Academy for ballet. Unfortunately, she has to leave Kouga, her childhood friend behind in Japan...and has to move to Salem, MA to attend the school. She meets Inuyasha, the hottest dancer in the school on the plane..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Waiting

His hand was warm, and soft. It touched hers, a gentle, reassuring pressure. She smiled and touched it with her other hand. _Such a proud, strong woman, _he though, his deep eyes looking at her profile. Her eyes were tired, wary, but such a warm brown it made him feel like he was drowning in their beauty sometimes. She had a sweet face, innocent and yet so wise at the same time. He felt his heart beat with love for her.

She took a shakey breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her foot, incased in a ballet toe shoe, tapped nervously against the linoleum. The beats made her think of the song she had danced to. Hot, fast and steady, pirouettes, splits, stretches, all of them, and not even a smile from the admission's representatives. She wished desperately she had never agreed to this. She wished she was still the second in command at Banshou Academy, hip hop and jazz classes her forte and teaching students how to prepare themselves for the recitals and how to do the steps she had made up in her mind. _To be choreographing again, no pressure like this, _she thought, sighing again.

She thought of the beat up wooden floors, the mirrors with the bars that were never used, and the huge sound system's that lined every room. The dim lighting, the few windows, the yucky tasting water fountain just outside the 4 different classrooms. She thought of the black and white tiles lining the hallway to the Head Dancer's office and how many times she had walked there, knowing that one day, she would be the one accepting students and approving choreography for the different classes. She remembered the smells of the office, jasmine and citrus, the current Head Dancer's favorite scents.

She sighed again and tried to snap herself out, waiting to hear the click of the heels of Allie, the one who had recruited her. She felt the gentle pressure on her hand again and turned her head and smiled at Kouga. He looked slightly concerned but it vanished as he glimpsed her smile. His piercing, deep eyes spoke too many things to describe. She reached with one hand and touched the dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail and leaned forward slightly. He reached with his hand and cradled her cheek. The two teens looked into each other's eyes as they touched their foreheads together, their lips an inch or so apart. Best friends forever, the words rang in their ears, as they searched one another eyes, having a silent conversation.

"Kagome Higuarashi?" A stern, cold English voice said.

Kagome broke the gaze and looked at the woman. How had she not heard the woman's heels clicking on the cool floor?

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it seems that you're application has been..." The woman paused and then smiled, breaking the stern look. "accepted! Congratulations! You are now a student of Shikon No Tama Academy!" She shook Kagome's stunned hand and then passed over a few papers and then left the two.

Turning to Kouga, she squealed and hugged him tightly. "KOUGA! I'M IN!" The two rejoice, laughing and dancing around in circles. There would be much to do before the new semester started in two weeks.

A/N:

I know, I know, very short first chapter. I'm trying to get over a writer's block, so this is the end result, a page long crap introduction to my story. But please review anyway because you know you want to encourage me to write more! I'll give you a cookie!


	2. You're Going Where?

A/N: Before I start the chapter I must give out promised cookies! To Coolis17, here's your cookie! And thanks for reviewing, my only one. I hope you enjoy every bite and heres that chapter you wanted to badly!

Chapter 2: You're going where!

Kagome lay on her bed, breathing slowly. She ran her hands over the bare mattress, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to recall what happened after they had left the audition studio.

_Kouga held her hand. _

_He was smiling at her, touching the side of her face. "It's gonna be hard to let you..go...no more duets huh?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head, gazing into his achingly beautiful blue eyes. _

_He sighed and then touched her chin lightly. "At least I'll have that picture of you...you know the one where we were in that photo booth?"_

_She smiled again and reached up to touch his hand which held her chin. "I'm gonna miss you...but hey, we still have two weeks...and of course I'll be able to come back every weekend...it's not like I'm going to America..."_

_He smiled at her again and moved a little bit closer to her, holding one of her hands loosely..."Kagome..." He leaned in and tried to brush a kiss on her lips. But she backed away. _

_"No, Kouga. Don't do this..." She had said, touching his lips with his fingers. She didn't love him that way...She couldn't._

_"Kagome...just one kiss...one kiss before you go...please?" _

_"No. Not now..."_

_"Then when?"_

_Never. She closed her eyes and thought for a second before replying._

_"Maybe you can drive me to the school...and..." she swallowed, trying hard not to feel a slight fear. If Kouga kissed her...it would be her first. Why was she afraid though? It was Kouga, her childhood friend, the only person who truly knew her dreams and wishes. Who loved her for who she was...why couldn't she just..._

_And then she felt it, a light pressure on her lips, which made her flick her eyes open. _

_Kouga eyes were closed and he was kissing her. It was gentle, loving, and reassuring, just like his hand had been when she needed him. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and kissed him timidly back...and then he pulled away, his eyes warm and smiling. _

_She blushed deeper and then SNAP! _the memory ended.

She opened her eyes and was staring back at her ceiling again. She felt the blush lingering on her cheeks and slapped her cheek. "What am I doing! I still need to go and buy some new clothes for school!"

She got up from the empty bed and looked around the old bedroom. It felt so empty, with only the desk and the bed there. She shuddered and wandered out of the bedroom and down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. Her mother had left a note.

_Kagome,_

_Went to take Souta to soccer practice will be back with dinner from WacDonalds around 6! You can go shopping if you want, there's money in the cookie jar! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome pumped her fist. A whole four hours of shopping! She then noticed that on the fridge was her official forms and acceptance letter. She stood in front of it and began to read it.

_Kagome Higuarshi has been officially accepted to The Shikon No Tama Academy, located in Salem, Massachusetts…_Kagome got no further than that. Like a comically chibi, her chin dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" And with that, she promptly fainted.

Kouga looked up from locking his car. He was just outside Kagome's home, one of the ancient shrines in the city. He heard a loud crash and dropped his keys and flew up the stairs and was pounding on the door in an instant. When no one answered, he bust the door open.

Kagome lay on the kitchen ground, her eyes swirling. He rushed to her side and tapped her cheeks. "Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" He looked around desperately for the first aid kit and found now and tapped her cheeks harder.

Kagome slowly came around to someone tapping her cheeks. Her vision cleared and Kouga looked down at her, his eyes full of worry and concern. She shook her head and sat up quickly, too quickly in fact and knocked Kouga backwards, where he promptly hit his head on the counter.

"OIIWWWI!" He screeched, rubbing his head frantically.

"Oh, gomen nasaii Kouga!" Kagome bowed up and down, a huge sweat drop forming on her forehead.

"What happened! I thought I was going to pick you up and we were gonna go get you some new clothes for school. I was outside locking up the car and I heard a scream and then a loud crash..."

Kagome suddenly remembered why she had fainted..."Oh Kouga...Kouga...I am so sorry for worrying you..." She felt sad suddenly, because she didn't want to tell her best friend the bad news about the school.

"Well, what is it!"

"There's...something I just found out...about Shikon..."

"Well tell me! Is it haunted or something?" He said jokingly.

"No...it's...in America..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"You're...kidding right?" He said. His voice had taken on a hint of panic.

"No...I'm not..." _Though I wish I were._

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE?"

Out of nowhere, Kagome's grandfather had appeared, who absoultely hated anything to do with America.

This would be an interesting afternoon, thought Kagome, her head drooping as her Grandfather began to lecture her. Kouga and Kagome were still sitting on the kitchen floor when her mother came home.

A/N: Okay, so I left you with a cliffy. Perhaps this will encourage readers to become hooked on my story and review more? I got really inspired, as you can tell my this three page long montage. By the way, this is a Kagome/Inuyasha fan fiction, I just haven't brought him into the story yet…Hmm…I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie if you review! Please? For my sanity sake? Love you all, thanks for reading!


	3. First comes love, then comes marriage?

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated, been lacking in the inspiration area...but here's the next chapter...Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing, Inu'sHardCoreBitch (sorry if it offends anyone, that's her screen name and sorry if I offended you if I didn't spelt it right) Right then, on with the story!

Chapter 3: First comes love, then comes marriage...

Kagome sat in the back seat of her mother's car, looking out the window. The last few days had flown by so quickly. Friends had come and said their congratulations, and had taken lots of pictures. Kouga had been by her side in every one, his eyes always lingering on her in a pleasant way, his smile always infectious. She sighed, leaning her head back against the seat.

"I know that sigh," her mother said from the driver's seat.

Kagome groaned silently.

"You're in love aren't you? With that Kouga-boy!" She said, getting a little too excited and pushing the gas pedal too hard. They zoomed forward and Kagome almost screamed as they caught up to the end of a semi which was barreling its way down the highway. Her mother, looking at her in the rearview mirror smiled and let off the gas. "Opps, guess I don't know my own strength sometimes!" She grinned and looked very much like Kagome.

Kagome's heart was still pounding as they took the exit for the airport. Kouga had wanted to come but had school that day, so wasn't able to. This morning he had come over and Kagome let her mind drift back to when he came.

_Kagome sat at the island in the kitchen, mournfully eating her oatmeal, which was lumpy because her mother had been too excited to get going to make it properly._

_Kouga strolled in, Souta right behind him, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kagome arched an eyebrow at her younger brother, who simply shrugged, then trudged back up to his bed._

_"Hai, Kouga-kun," Kagome said, smiling warmly at him and pushing her oatmeal away._

_He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Morning, gorgeous."_

_Kagome flushed at his compliment and was very aware that her mother was staring at the two. "Erm, let's go outside!" Kagome said, grabbing Kouga's hand and sprinting to the front door. _

_Once outside, Kagome sighed with relief. "Much better..."_

_She looked at Kouga who was laughing silently. "Never knew that it meant so much to you to not have your mother watch your every move!" He said, trying to be funny, but completely ruining it. Kagome rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his and the two began to walk around the shrine._

_They stopped in front of the ancient tree, Goshinku_, _and Kagome looking lovingly up into its old, leaf filled branches. "I'm going to miss this place, you know?" She said, smiling whimsically. _

_"I'm going to miss you," Kouga said, slipping his arm from her hand and taking that same hand and linking their fingers together. "You're my best friend...It's hard to just let you go. You were my first kiss...and I can't imagine not having you around," he said, turning to look at Kagome._

_"Kouga...I...don't what to say..." Kagome said, turning to face him. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, were glazed with tears. He pulled her in close, tilting her head up. _

_"I love you Kagome Higuarshi. I always will. Please...marry me?" he said, dropping to one knee._

_Kagome looked down at him and felt faint. Her best friend was proposing to her...on the day she was to leave for her new school for who knows how long...he wanted her, wanted her as she was, with no strings attached. He wanted her strength and her weaknesses...and her love. She felt a cold breeze stir her hair and felt tears sting her eyes as she realized her answer. "Kouga-kun...I ..."_

_He stood abruptly, pressing his lips to hers. They were bruising, passionate, desperate and full of love and longing. For her. All of those things for her. She pulled away from him, her tears falling down her cheeks. "Kouga...it's not fair to ask me this now...not when I'm about to leave...please...can't we stay friends? Or can't we just make a promise or something corny like that?" She said, her eyes pleading._

_Kouga shook his head, chuckling. "You mean a promise like in those silly shoujo comics you read? That never end up happening? I don't think so. The only way I would allow a promise is if you would wear my ring and never forget that I am here, waiting for you. Loving you always."_

_Kagome bit her lower lip, tears spilling more so now. His hand reached out and brushed them away. "Don't cry Kagome. Just promise me then. Promise me that...you'll come back someday and consider me for a husband. Know that I will always love you, will always worship you, should you become my wife when you return. " His lips came down on hers again, his kiss possessive and yet tender still. She kissed him back, sealing the promise in that kiss. She would wear his ring, and would consider him when she returned. Even should she chose not to marry him, she would always be his first love and best friend. All of these things were agreed in this one kiss. And when they parted, the look in Kouga's eyes made her heart dance. He slid the beautiful ring on her finger, which fit like a dream and left her, standing in front of the ancient tree, pain in her heart but hope in her mind._

"Kagome!" Her mother said from the front seat for the sixteenth time. Kagome was fingering the ring Kouga had given her. She snapped out of the flashback then, realizing they were already at the airport.

"Ah, gomen Mom...I was just thinking about this morning..." Kagome said, looking away from her shamefully and trying to hide the ring.

"Yes...I can see you and Kouga had a nice talk this morning..." And with that, her mother snatched her hand and looked at the ring. It had three stones set in silver, the middle stone a blue topaz and the two on the sides bright diamonds. She smiled. "So...you're engaged?"

Kagome flushed furiously, snatching her hand right back outta her mother's grasp. "No! We are just...this is just...a promise…ring..." she said, her voice fading slightly at the sight of her mother dancing in the front seat. She sweat-dropped, groaning.

An hour later of baggage checks, and going through a million metal detectors, Kagome sat by herself, waiting for her plane to be called. Around her sat 6 other teenagers her age. She recognized only two from the auditions she had attended. One was a white haired girl, with black eyes. She was pale and quiet, while her companion had brilliant maroon eyes and pitch black hair, with feathers stuck in the bun part. She chattered on about wind-sailing, parachuting, flying kites, basically anything that had to do with the wind, she did. Kagome smiled a little, thinking of the time Kouga had bought her a huge dragon kite and how it had gotten stuck in the ancient tree's branches. It made her chuckle as she remembered how he had tried to climb the smooth tree to get it down. He had fallen at least four times before he had given up.

"Flight 161, heading to Kennedy Airport, now boarding at Gate 12," a voice said over the intercom. Every teen sitting in the area got up, picking up bags and began shuffling their way to Gate 12, which was at least a mile away.

Kagome groaned under the weight of her heavy carryon, a huge yellow backpack and tried to find her ticket in one of her pockets. When she finally reached the boarding area, she was relieved to see she was first in line. She promptly gave the attendant her ticket and rushed on board, eager to find her seat and stow her stuff away.

After 20 minutes of boarding, the plane was ready to take off. Kagome had gotten supremely lucky with the seating arrangements. She sat by herself, in the back. She sighed, putting her feet up in the seat next to her. And then suddenly, there was a roar as the door was wrenched open by some unnatural force.

His arm and face were throbbing as he wrenched open the door. No way was he gonna be late again this year...as cool as it was. He had to keep grades in order to graduate. Didn't matter that he was the founder's and headmaster's son. He was treated just like everyone else...except he was cooler. Finally the door came open, and he stepped into the low ceiling cabin. The stewardess smiled at him and took his ticket. "Sorry for being late," he said lowly, with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Oh that's all right Mr. Shikon!" the stewardess replied, flashing another toothy grin at him. He surveyed her while she led him to his seat. Nice body, he thought and then suddenly he came into the reality that he was senior. He let out a small whoop and grinned at the other people on the plane.

Kagome swallowed hard as the chesty stewardess and the late arrival neared her seat. He had shocking golden eyes and long silver hair, pulling up into a high ponytail. He was grinning like a madman and whooping quietly. So this was the headmaster and founder's son, pride and joy.

The stewardess stopped just behind Kagome's seat and pointed to the seat next to her, which was promptly occupied by the girl's feet. "Here's your seat Mr. Shikon!" She flashed him another grin and then went back to the front of the plane, pressing against him on the way by. He grinned at her suggestively and then turned to the seat.

Kagome lowered her feet from the seat, her eyes kept downcast. "Gomen, Mr. Shikon. I didn't realize anyone else would be sitting here. She moved closer to the window side of her seat, and with her left hand snapped down the armrest.

Inuyasha tried to smile at her, but she had turned icy and was looking out the window. He shrugged, stored his stuff away and sat down, making himself comfortable with his laptop on his lap and his earphones ready to go.

The same stewardess who had guided him to his seat came on the overhead just then. "Please keep all electronic devices off until we are stable in the air, thank you!" She was all too cheery for Kagome's liking.

Inuyasha growled slightly, shutting off the laptop and simply resting it on his lap. He knew it would be a while until takeoff and decided to survey the new girls. His eyes flicked to the white haired girl and the girl with feathers in her hair, who sat diagonal from them. Too young and too weird, he thought his eyes traveling to the next girls. After surveying them all and finding none to his liking, he decided to look at the girl sitting next to him, Ms. Ice Queen.

She had long dark hair, that waved at the bottom. Her lips were quite full, and she had nice long legs which looked cramped against the seat. He imagined she had a nice rear as well because with legs like that it would be a shame if she didn't. She had a nice bust line, not too big like the stewardess's, but not too small either. Just perfect for his hands...

Crushing that thought he noticed that her hands were folded in her lap politely. Her left hand glittered. _ She's engaged? Wow. Must've been arranged or something...she's so young looking...Prolly only 16 or so...Three year difference...never stopped me before..._And then his mind switched gears. Kikyou. He had almost forgotten about her. They were dating again, had gotten back together during semester break. They were an on again off again thing though, so he was sure it would end soon. And maybe the pretty little thing next to him wasn't really engaged...maybe she liked jewelry like that.

"Umm...excuse me...Mr. Shikon?" A voice said.

Inuyasha blinked and realized he had been staring at the girl sitting inches from him. He flushed, something he almost never did anymore. "Inuyasha," he said gruffly.

"Mr. Inuyasha...would it disturb you terribly if I asked you to take a picture because it lasts longer?" Kagome said, smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha finally got a look at her fool face. It was a lot like Kikyou's but alot prettier. Her eyes were golden brown and warmer. And her smile was pretty too...and...WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY!

"E-e-excuse me?" He said, stuttering, something he also never did.

"You heard me. Would it disturb you if I asked you to-"

"I heard you alright, wench!" he said, insulting her.

Kagome sniffed. "I wasn't the one who was staring, dog-boy!"

It was going to be a long plane ride, Kagome though as she turned back to look out at the window. Not only was she sitting next to the most gorgeous guy on the plane, but he was a cretin too. _Watch out Salem, here I come, _she thought, sighing as the plane finally began rolling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: As you Gasp for Air Tonight

Kagome tried for the 50th time to get comfortable in her seat. She had on some headphones she had brought along, and a sketch book sat on her lap, her hand idling twirling the pencil. She couldn't tilt her seat backwards, didn't have a foot rest in front of her, and couldn't put her feet up on the seat in front of her, otherwise she would hit the kid in front of her. She squirmed uncomfortably and puffed out a breath of air, blowing her bangs up. She felt frustrated. This plane ride was unbelievably long.

Inuyasha on the other hand looked perfectly at home, she thought glancing over at her companion. He was sprawled with his legs in the aisle and his head rested on two pillows which were propped very craftily against the arm rest that kept his side away from hers. She rolled her eyes and had to fight the urge to poke him in the eye for taking her arm rest, which might've made her feel a little more comfortable. Finally, Kagome got an idea of how to get herself comfortable.

She turned her body, stretching her legs under the armrest and let her feet settle on the foot rest which was in front of Inuyasha. Grabbing the thick blanket she had stowed away with the million of other things she had brought in her carryon, she folded it up to make a supremely comfortable pillow and balanced it kitty corned against the window and her seat. Finally, she leaned back and almost died in pleasure from after 3 hours of frustration of not being comfortable. She set up her little tray in front of her, which just barely brushed her legs and set the sketchbook on it. She could reach it easily. She pumped a silent fist into the air of triumph.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome opened her eyes which had been closed in the triumphant punch face to find a very aggravated Inuyasha looking at her, eyebrow twitching as he looked at her. She sniffed. "For your information, I finally found a comfortable way to sit so I can sketch."

Inuyasha had been woken up. He hated to be woken up. Especially when he was having history dreams where he was running around in one of the costumes he had danced in last year, a red haori, running around with a stage katana and fighting demons. He had just killed a particularly dangerous one when the rustles had awoken him.

"Well, congrats. Now move." His voice was terse as he realized she had stolen his foot rest and was currently very close to his body.

Kagome felt like crying. She could even feel the tears start to fill up in her eyes. She felt her bottom lip quiver. "B-b-but...I just got...COMFORTABLE!" She wailed the last word, the tears bursting through her normally iron like reserve which was in place when she was around strangers.

Inuyasha sat up and everyone looked back at them, most of which had been sleeping until she had started wailing. Baffled, he scratched the top of his head, feeling uncomfortable. "Um...look princess I didn't mean it...You can stay there...Uhh...uhh.." He looked around desperately for something to comfort her with but found no such thing. Then for lack of something, pushed up the arm rest, basically breaking it in the process and grabbed her and held her against his wide chest. Her crying stopped almost immediately.

Kagome couldn't believe he had just grabbed her and was holding her. Then she felt a strong, smooth hand run down her hair and rub her back. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing the urge to growl at him. She knew he was just trying to comfort her, but lets face it. She was going to a foreign country, leaving all of her friends behind, her mother, who was kind of dorky but still her mom and her childhood home. It had been a stressful two weeks. So she just let him hold her, though it sent strange chills down her spine. After about five minutes, and after everyone had turned back to their front face position, Kagome drew herself away from him.

She wiped her cheeks with her palms and kept her gaze away from his. She looked out the window, drawing her legs back to her side of the seat. She let her head rest against the window and said nothing to her comforter.

Inuyasha had no idea what to do with himself now. His shirt was a little wet where her tears had touched it. He almost said something to her, but saw how sad she looked as she looked out at the window, gazing longingly out at the clouds. He pulled his feet back out of the aisle and tried not to look at her as he pulled out his laptop again. Booting it up, he fished out the pair of almost microscopic headphones and slid them into his ears.

For the next 6 hours, nothing was said between the two of them.

_Kouga stood in the center of the Banshou Academy dance floor. He was dressed in a tux, his hair slicked backwards. His hand was outstretched to her. She should take it, she knew she should, but something held her back. She looked back and there was a face, but it had no eyes, no features what so ever, just a blank man, holding onto her other hand. She turned her back on Kouga, and gave her other hand to him. She heard Kouga shout her name, but it slowly faded away. _

_She was dancing with him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Hands were clasped behind his neck. She wanted to ask who he was, where did he come from, had she met him before, but something told her that this was not the time for questions or words. Just to dance. _

_He danced wonderfully, twirling her about the floor, door steps from a waltz, a tango, the meringue, and dozens of others that she couldn't name. Sometime music would strike up and send him into a frenzy. Mist curled around their feet and smelt like violets. She looked up into his face over and over again, but it never took any shape._

_Finally, he spun her one last time, letting her spin for eternity, stars twinkling around her and landing on the black dress she hadn't even known she was wearing. He called out her name, his voice musical..._

_And the dream was shattered._

Kagome woke up, feeling shivers and gooseflesh rushing down her body.

The plane was dark. That much was obvious as her eyes began to come into focus. Well, save for the blaring light coming from her right. Inuyasha sat up erect, his fingers whisking over the keyboard of the expensive looking laptop. His head was nodding a little bit to the music which seemed to be coming from a wire connected to his ears. Kagome wanted to laugh, but couldn't. Her throat was tight and dry.

She cleared it and looked around for one of the stewardesses. None were in sight. Sighing, she noticed Inuyasha had a glass of something sitting on the side of his tray. He absent mindedly picked it up and took a swallow of it. She couldn't help but watch as his adam's apple worked around it and the look he had in his eyes as it ran down his obviously parched throat. She cleared her throat, but he said nothing and went back to typing. She could hear the start of the next song. It was by Story of the Year. She knew the song all too well.

_"The stars will cry,_

_the blackest tears tonight,_

_and this is the moment_

_that I live for_

_I can smell the ocean air._

_Here I am _

_pouring my heart _

_onto these rooftops _

_just a ghost_

_to the world._

_That's exactly,_

_exactly what I need_

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_For a second I wished the tide_

_would swallow every inch of this city_

_as you gasp for air tonight._

_I'd scream this song _

_right in your face _

_if you were here._

_Still I won't miss a beat_

_because I never, never have before._

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_Of our dying day_

_of our dying...day_

_of our dying..._

_For a second I wish the tide_

_would swallow every inch of this city_

_as you gasp for air tonight._

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_Our dying day_

_Of our dying day."_

The song slowly faded out. Kagome was embarrassed to find herself staring at Inuyasha. For the whole song, he had mouthed the words, and had stopped his hands from their ferocious typing on his laptop. She could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. But then the song was done and over, and gone was the hurt face she had seen and back was the cool guy that was the son of her soon to be headmaster.

Kagome closed her eyes again, and reached around for her sketchpad and pencil, both which were on the table top. Instead of finding them, she found flesh. Her eyes snapped open. She had found Inuyasha's hand, which was resting on the mouse. His eyes burned into hers. Her cheeks began to flame and she removed her hand from his. She tried to stutter an apology, but realized how useless it would be with his blaring music in his ears. Instead, she tried to play it off like nothing happened, found her sketch book and pencil and settled back to draw.

Inuyasha had snapped out of his writing trance when he felt a feather light touch on his hand. There was Kagome, sitting next to him, her hand resting on top of his. He felt fire burn through that touch, and reach deep into his heart. He turned to look at her, and her face was a pretty shade of pink, eyes reeking of embarrassment. He wanted to smile but knew it wasn't expected of him. So he just stared, knowing his eyes were burning. She looked like she was about to speak, but must've realized he was listening to his music and wouldn't hear her. She just turned her face away from him, and grabbed what she must have been looking for: a sketch book and a pencil.

He turned back to his laptop. Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses" just came on. He loved her piano skills and her lyrical content. The words on his own screen blurred. He remembered the summer he had spent at a camp. It was like the song described. He had crashed the first night on the floor, because he had been too adrenaline drained to make up his camp issued bed. There had been girls in the next cabin. He had fallen in love with one that actually looked kind of like Vanessa, only her eyes had been bright and purple. He had taken her virginity. She had taken his. He blinked away the memory and reached for the laptop's keys again.

Kouga sat on the school's steps. It was a windy day today. The skies were a dark gray. The school seemed to loom up behind him. It would swallow him in a few minutes. But for now, he just sat, his mind completely on Kagome. He imagined her smile, her eyes, her hand on his face, her lips on his, her hand glittering where his ring rested. He closed his eyes, trying to dull the ache which resonated from his heart.

Had he known he would fall so hard for her, he would've never befriended her back in the second grade. He would've never insisted on her taking ballet with him. He would've never given her the flyer for the auditions to the Shikon No Tama Ballet Academy. He never would've gone with her. Never. Not in a million years. He felt tears shimmer behind his eyes. He knew it wasn't fair to think these things. Not at all fair to her. She had talent. She had to do her best, had to be famous, had to be all the things that the Banshou Academy hadn't been able to give her. She had to be...Kagome.

He stood, the wind blowing harshly in his face. It dried the tears in his eyes and he steeled himself. He wouldn't mourn for her leaving. He would celebrate it. She was going to be famous, and happy and wonderful. And he would be there for her, always, the best friend, the shoulder to cry on and the one who loved her with everything he had. He would be there.

He turned his back on the gray day and headed into the school as the bell rang and echoed off into the distance.

The plane had finally landed. Kagome stood and stretched. She picked up the mechanical pencil and stowed it back in her bag, making a mental note to pick up some more lead, or some more pencils. The sketch book, which had 50 pages in it, now had around 40 left. She stowed that back in her bag, as well as the blanket. Inuyasha was also packing all of his things away as well. They hadn't spoken since she had accidentally touched his hand. Kagome had been too lost in her sketching and Inuyasha had just been lost in his writing.

Inuyasha let his eyes slide over to his flight companion. She was stretching again, all of her things packed away. The shirt she was wearing was kind of wrinkled, and her pants were as well, but other than that she looked almost like she did when he first saw her. He saw her flat toned stomach as she lifted her arms over her head to pop her back. He unconsciously licked his lips and then looked away from her. He had been right about her. She had a great body.

Kagome realized she was missing a heel. She searched around for the high heel, which she had kicked off sometime during the flight. Her barefoot was getting a little chilly. She bent over, and could see it, wedged beneath the seat in front of her. Glancing at her companion, who was busy readying his carry on to slip on his shoulders, she figured she could get on her knees and get it without bumping into him. What a joke!

She got on her knees and was reaching for it, when suddenly she ran into a leg. Her shoulder was touching his leg. Her face flamed. She felt his eyes on the back of her exposed neck. She grabbed her heel and then slowly got up, avoiding his eye.

"Get what you were looking for?" His voice was a little on the husky side, from lack of use she guessed.

She nodded, slid her shoe on and slipped her bag on her back. "Yeah. So...where are we now?"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "America. We're in Boston right now, not too far from the school actually...You want to sit with me in the van?" The last bit came out rushed, as if he was shy. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure. I don't see why we-"

She was cut off as there was a loud pitched squeal. Suddenly Inuyasha was caught by a girl that looked a lot like Kagome, only paler and a little thicker in her legs and stomach. She was giggling and kissing Inuyasha. Kagome almost gagged as she caught a glance of her face. She wore horrendous sparkly red eye shadow and dark red lipstick. Her hair was shorter than Kagome's and her eyes were almost dead as she smiled and licked Inuyasha's earlobe.

"Kikyou-" Inuyasha was cut off as she stuck her tongue down his throat. He almost gagged, she tasted like Tuna.

He finally managed to get himself free. He turned around and said, "Kagome, this is my "girlfriend" Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome." He made a face at the word girlfriend. Kagome held back a giggle.

"Hey bitch. Stay away from my Inu-baby!" Kikyou said, growling. She looked like a beat up Zebra.

Kagome tried hard not to laugh but couldn't help it. Kikyou huffed and puffed and looked at Inuyasha. He shrugged and struggled to hold back his own laughter. Kikyou decided to leave them and get a good seat in the plusher limo, rather than sit in the van, thinking that she would be able to sit with Inuyasha.

Kagome caught her breath finally. Inuyasha had his hands tucked in his pockets and was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry things got off to a bad start," she said softly, looking away for a minute.

"Yeah me too."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

With that the pair left the airplane and rushed out to the van, which was about to leave them behind.

A/N: Sorry there was such a long wait. I lost my computer, then got it back, then lost the internet, then got it back, then lost it again. One of those years I guess. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews too. 15 so far! Yah! That makes me feel pretty dern good. Yup. dances


End file.
